Life With Sesshomaru Takahashi And Yumia Hollingsworth
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Sesshomaru Takahashi and Kagura Onigumo were soon to be mated until the demon council told them destiny had other plans. Yumia Hollingsworth was just trying to live her life to the fullest until the demon council decided to marry her away. I guess opposites attract? Well at least she isn't alone in this. Rated M for possible lemons, limes, and language. SessXOC InuXKag MiroXSan
1. Chapter 1

**I GOT THIS INSPIRATION FROM A STORY I JUST READ. IT'S REALLY NOT THE SAME BUT IF YOU HAVE READ THAT STORY THEN YOU KNOW THAT SOME DETAILS ARE ALIKE. I AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!**

**I OWN NOTHING RELATING TO INUYASHA BESIDES MY DVDS AND FANFICTION.**

**CHAPTER ONE- CHANGE OF PLANS**

During the early morning Sesshomaru Takahashi rolled off of his soon to be mate, Kagura Onigumo to let her catch her breath. Kagura rolled onto her side, placed her hand on his bare chest and smirked.

''You're such an animal Maru,'' Kagura cooed.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled away to get up and take a shower. Apparently their families had a meeting with the demon council this afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Oh Inuyasha,'' Kikyo Higurashi moaned. Inuyasha Takahashi smirked and pulled himself off of her.

''We have to get ready for the meeting this afternoon.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**[All passengers please buckle your seat belts, we have reached our destination of Tokyo, Japan and we will be landing in just a moment. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your flight.]**_

A beautiful young woman peeked one dark green eye open suddenly. She stretched out and yawned, accidently letting out a 'meow' in the process.

''I seriously need some milk,'' The young woman, Yumia Hollingsworth muttered.

''Agitated babe?'' Another beautful young woman, Kagome Higurashi asked her.

''I'm just thirsty,'' Yumia gave a small smile.

''I'll take care of it,'' Kagome smiled back and got up.

''Seat belts remember?'' Yumia smirked. Kagome waved her off and disappeared towards the front of the plane.

Another beautiful young woman, Sango Roji looked back from her seat infront of them. ''So what exactly is this meeting with the demon council about?''

''Who knows. At least it gives us an excuse to come back home to Tokyo,'' Yumia smiled and stared out the window. ''It's been too long.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Welcome to the council room Takahashi, Onigumo, and Higurashi families. We have received notice of the mating of Sesshomaru and Kagura,'' The demons on the council began.

Kagura wrapped herself around Sesshomaru's arm and smirked.

''We are here to inform you that it has been rejected.'' Sesshomaru's parents looked at the members of the council in confusion, Kagura and her older brother, Naraku Onigumo frowned in anger, Sesshomaru just stared.

''We have received information that Sesshomaru Takahashi is already destined to be mated to another.''

''Excuse me? I will be the only mate of Sesshomaru Takahashi!'' Kagura shouted and seethed when the members glared her into silence.

''Now. As we were saying, Inuyasha and Kikyo's mating has also been rejected.''

''WHAT?'' Kikyo Higurashi screamed. Inuyasha winced. ''I demand to know what _slut _is trying to take my Inuyasha away!''

The members of the council looked carefully at each other.

''Kagome Higurashi.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sesshomaru what are we going to do?'' Kagura shouted when both families walked into the Takahashi residence.

''Inuyasha you can't mate with my _disgusting _cousin!'' Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha winced.

''I didn't even know you had a cousin!''

''I will mate this other woman and produce my heir,'' Sesshomaru stated to everyone.

''What about me?'' Kagura yelled at him.

''What about you? We are done,'' He answered.

''SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI!'' Kagura screamed. Everyone else covered their ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Who is the demon council to tell us who to marry or mate?'' Yumia exclaimed in outrage. Kagome sighed and stared at the ceiling of their hotel room.

''Anyone else excited about school tomorrow?'' Sango tried.

''Don't get so angry Yumi-chan. Grab some milk from the fridge and relax.''

''Relax? How can I relax when I've basically been sold? You too!'' Yumia yelled.

''No? Just me? That's cool,'' Sango tried again.

''You and I both know that you won't do what they say and I won't either so just relax, forget about it, and enjoy some milk,'' Kagome half smiled, half smirked at her.

Yumia stopped and thought to herself for a moment. Her body began to relax and she headed towards the fridge.

''I appreciate you.''

''I know.''

''Soooo...school?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumia let out a yawn and a meow as she walked up the steps of her new school with her friends.

''Did you bring milk with you?'' Kagome asked.

''I was running late. I'm sure there will be some in the cafeteria. No worries babe,'' Yumia smiled. Kagome sighed.

The girls walked into the office.

''We have lunch and gym together but that's it,'' Sango noticed.

''Well then, I'll see you babes later,'' Yumia waved and walked towards her first period class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sesshomaru this is unacceptable! I am not going to let some _slut _take away what is already _mine_!'' Kagura yelled as she was making a scene in the hallway infront of the cafeteria.

''I think she just flew off her rocker,'' A charming young man, Miroku Hoshi whispered to Inuyasha.

''Kagura, silence,'' Sesshomaru stated.

''NO! I will make this Yumia Hollingsworth wish she was never born!'' Kagura asserted. Kikyo nodded in agreement.

''Present.''

''Excuse me?'' Kagura questioned. Yumia walked past Kikyo and the guys.

''I'm Yumia.''

''You? You're just a _worthless little human,_'' Kagura seethed. Yumia raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly when she saw Sango coming out of the cafeteria. Kagura followed her line of vision and threw Sango against the lockers. Yumia's eyes widened.

''Son of a-'' Sango groaned.

''Humans _disgust _me,'' Kagura gritted out. Kikyo smirked, Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened, and Sesshomaru just stared.

Yumia turned away, closed her eyes, and started breathing slowly. Kagura smirked at her. Sesshomaru watched mostly disinterested, already knowing the humans would loose. His interest peeked when Yumia opened her eyes and they had gone solid black. She turned back slowly and stared at Kagura.

Kagura lost her smirk. ''What are you?''

Yumia's nails grew longer and sharper, her pale pink hair grew past her waist, two large fangs protruded from her mouth, she started growling.

''You're a cat demon?'' Kagura whispered in fear.

Things were about to get very, very bad.

**TA-DA! WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO! I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWO- IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU**

''Cat demons are the strongest demon species next to dogs,'' Inuyasha whispered.

Yumia snarled as her nails and fangs got longer and longer until she was ready to pounce but suddenly her eyes turned back to their beautiful dark green color when a carton of milk was thrusted infront of her face. Her nails began to go back to normal, her hair shortened back up to just above her waist, and her fangs retracted back into her mouth.

''Drink some milk babe and let's go to lunch,'' Kagome smiled. Sango stood up from the floor and pushed Kagura out of her way.

''I guess I got a bit thirsty,'' Yumia fidgetted.

"Kagome,'' Kikyo muttered. Inuyasha looked between the two, watching Kagome carefully. Kagome looked over and her face turned cold. ''Kikyo.''

''Where did you get the hat?'' Yumia asked. Kagome smiled.

''They were giving them away at a table for a carnival that the school is having.'' Yumia grabbed it off her head and put it on her own.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the two black dog ears twitching on top of Kagome's head. Kikyo noticed.

''Listen up squirt, if you get anywhere near my Inuyasha I will make you wish you were never born,'' Kikyo snarled. Kagome looked at her and Inuyasha with a blank stare. Her eyes drifted to Inuyasha's ears and she smirked.

''Your boyfriend is a half demon? How interesting.''

''Why is that interesting?'' Kikyo asked coldly.

''I'm just remembering all the times you treated me like I was a monster.''

''Yeah well that's-''

''and called me half breed.''

''It's different!''

''Why is it different dear _Yo-chan_?''

''Because-!''

''Because what?''

''Because Inuyasha is rich!'' Kikyo covered her mouth in horror. Kagome blinked at her stotically for a few moments and walked away.

''Inuyasha baby please look at me. I didn't mean it!'' Kikyo tried desperately. Inuyasha ignored her and walked away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Kikyo is going to murder you in your sleep,'' Sango said to Kagome while walking into the caferteria without looking at her.

''Not my problem,'' Kagome stated.

''What did you think about your future husband?'' Sango teased to relieve the tension.

''He doesn't have the worst face I've ever seen but anyone who is interested in Kikyo can't have very good judgement and I don't want anyone who has had sex with her anywhere near me,'' Kagome grimaced.

''He's cold, cruel, and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He chose someone who was just like him and would benefit him in the future,'' Yumia observed mostly to herself.

''Why don't you go visit Ayame?'' Sango suggested.

''Excuse me?'' Kagome and Yumia questioned.

''Ayame went through the same thing as you. The council married her off to some heartless, playboy wolf demon, she has never been happier you know?'' Sango smiled. Kagome and Yumia blinked at her. ''Just a suggestion ladies,'' Sango smiled wider.

''You think Lord Ice Tundra is suddenly going to fall madly in love with me, want nothing more than for my womb to be filled with little magical babies made from the two of us, then for us to die together and live happily ever after,'' Yumia mocked.

''Maybe you could grow fond of each other at the very least,'' Sango tried.

''He doesn't exactly strike me as the adoring type,'' Yumia continued her mocking.

''I'm just saying give him a chance, he might surprise you,'' Sango smiled. Yumia rolled her eyes and suddenly focused them towards the cafeteria line where she noticed a certain towering dog demon heading towards her.

''You hold of no use or benefits to me, from the way you dress and carry yourself, you certainly aren't wealthy so just try not to embaress me in public and try to please me when I ask,'' Sesshomaru stated. Yumia looked at him, flabbergasted while he looked her up and down. ''At least your body isn't terrible.'' He walked away. Sango and Kagome blinked. Yumia just stared and then looked at Sango expectedly.

''Nevermind.''

''Yeah.''

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING I TELL YOU.**

**CHAPTER THREE-KIIIILLLLL**

''I'm gonna kill him,'' Yumia muttered.

''No you're not,'' Sango said off-handedly while drinking her water.

''I'm gonna punch him in the trachea and stab him in his jugular,'' Yumia narrowed her eyes.

''Seems a little extreme, don't you think?'' Sango tilted her head.

''He basically just told me to be his personal hooker!'' Yumia shouted. The whole cafeteria turned to her direction.

''Move it along, nothing to see here,'' Kagome waved them away boredly.

''I understand that. I _was_ there, remember?'' Yumia snorted. Sango glared at the interruption. ''I am just saying that you can't let him get to you. He doesn't know anything about you. In time, he will learn.''

''I don't want him to learn anything about me,'' Yumia muttered. ''I just want to kill him.''

''I heard,'' Sango stated. Yumia glared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''I'll kill that little bitch,'' Kagura snarled.

''I see it really going in the opposite direction,'' Kikyo told her. Kagura glared at her.

''Excuse me? You think I can't take that little _kitten _on?''

''No I don't but we both know who could,'' Kikyo smirked.

''Oh yeah? Who would that be?'' Kagura sneered.

''I believe you call him, big brother.''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Are you feeling better now?'' Sango asked.

''I'm good,'' Yumia answered while drinking a carton of milk. ''Milk solves everything.''

''Does it?'' Kagome questioned dryly. Yumia glared half-heartedly.

''Oh god,'' Sango groaned.

''What?'' Yumia wondered and looked up. Her fangs started to peer out when she saw Sesshomaru.

''I thought it would be best to draw up a contract. That way we both win. You will produce an heir, always be financially secure, etc. Friday you will meet my father and we can begin. Stay out of my way until then unless I ask for you.'' And he was gone.

''I am gonna kill him so hard.''

''...Milk?''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''You'll take care of this for me, won't you?''

''Leave her to me.''

**TA-DA! IT'S SHORTER THAN I WANTED. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY 0CS.**

**CHAPTER FOUR-PARENTS**

''I'm sexy and I know it! Wiggle wiggle wiggle yeeahh!''

''Why are you in such a good mood? Three days ago you were ready to kill,'' Kagome smirked.

''I haven't seen your royal ass face in three days and it has been pure MAGIC!'' Yumia beamed. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

''That's nice. The sun will be up soon so I'm heading outside. Make sure you drink some milk.''

''I have no need for it this morning because nothing could ruin wonderful weekend,'' Yumia continued beaming her smile all over the place. Kagome waved her off and headed out the front door.

Kagome yawned as she stretched herself out into the morning air. She watched as the sun was readying itself to rise. Her peace was interrupted by a black limousine pulling up infront of the house. The Takahashi household.

''Excuse me? Do Kagome Higurashi and Yumia Hollingsworth live here?'' Inuyasha asked her. Kagome blankly stared at him for a moment until she noticed the light of the sun from the corner of her eye. She moved forward and soaked in the sunlight. Her nails sharpened up, her fangs started peering out of her mouth, her hair took on a dark blue tint and reached back down to just below her waist, and two adorable black dog ears appeared on top of her head.

She turned back to her guests. Inuyasha looked at her in awe, taking in her beauty.

''Come in,'' She said with politeness. She led them up the walkway and opened the door.

Yumia was heading out of the kitchen, stretching and yawning. She let out a small meow. When she opened her eyes, they hardened at the sight of Sesshomaru.

''What are you doing here mutt?'' She growled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

''Cease your tone kitten. I told you I would come for you at the appropriate time and here I am, so show the respect your alpha is do.'' Yumia sneered.

''Listen alpha boy I'll kill you where you stand in your pompous boots!'' Sesshomaru growled and as Yumia was prepared to pounce, a knock at the door interrupted her.

''I'm gonna go get that,'' Kagome muttered. She left the awkward circle and headed towards the door.

''I don't want you here, I can't stand you!'' Yumia shouted.

''You're lucky you were even chosen to be with this Sesshomaru, a commoner like yourself, at all!'' He snarled.

''I certainly don't feel lucky!'' Yumia yelled back. Kagome came back in, fidgetting. ''Who was at the door?''

''You have no idea how unlucky you are lately.''

''Huh?'' Yumia questioned and her eyes widened as an older couple and a young girl came in.

''Inutashio, Sesshomaru it is very nice to see you again,'' The older man smiled politely.

''It is indeed Ron but may I ask why you are here?'' Inutashio Takahashi asked.

''Well it seems our children will be mating soon,'' The older woman smiled and turned to Yumia. ''Hello my sweet baby.'' She wrapped her arms around Yumia's taller frame.

Yumia tried to relax. "Hello mother.'' The Takahashis all widened their eyes.

''Sesshomaru informed us that you weren't wealthy Ms. Hollingsworth,'' Inutashio voiced.

''Well from the way I carry myself I couldn't be,'' Yumia sneered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. ''From the way I dress I certainly couldn't be.'' Sesshomaru began to growl. ''I should just try not to embaress myself in public.'' Sesshomaru's eyes started reddening. ''But hey, at least my body isn't terrible-'' Sesshomaru pounced on her. No one could see what was happening, all they could hear was snarling, growling, hissing, and slight barking.

Kagome sighed and headed towards the kitchen.

''Where are you going?'' Inuyasha couldn't help but ask.

''It seems I need some milk.''

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.**

_**Chapter Five- Forgive Me**_

''I think they kinda like each other,'' Sango snickered.

''Definitely,'' Kagome smirked.

''I heard that!'' Kagome and Sango giggled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''You have a little something on your face there Fluffy,'' Inuyasha snickered as he pointed out the cat scratches, curtesy of Yumia, on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru sent him a death glare and tripped him as he headed into the kitchen.

''Ow! Son of a b-!''

''Silence half-breed. Does anyone smell that?'' Sesshomaru sniffed the air and his eyes widened before slowly closing as he fell to the floor. Inuyasha and Inutashio followed immediately after.

''Honey! What's going on? Inuyasha dear can you hear me?'' Izayoi looked up when she noticed someone standing over her.

''You-!''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Kagome? Sango? I'm back!'' Yumia yelled into the house. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened. She coughed and covered her mouth. She searched the entire house for her friends before finding a note.

She growled and crushed it into her hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru growled as he realized what had happened. Someone was going to pay. He looked up to find Kagura and Naraku staring at him.

''Release me now.''

''Now, now Sessho-kun. Just be a good boy and enjoy the show,'' Kagura smirked.

''What show?'' Kagome voiced as she struggled against the cuffs. Specifically designed for demons.

''I'm sure you noticed what you all have in common,'' Kagura remarked with boredom.

''You want Yumia,'' Kagome stated.

''Smart girl. Sexy too,'' Naraku cupped her cheek and smirked. Inuyasha growled.

''Once the girl is dead you are all free to go home and Sesshomaru and I can continue mating,'' Kagura smiled until the body of a demon was thrown at her. She looked up and her face paled at the black eyes looking back at her.

''Kill her!'' Kagura yelled. Her eyes widened in fear when Yumia killed every demon that came near her.

Yumia growled and came towards Kagura. Kagura ran as fast as she could with Yumia right behind her.

Her hair had gone black.

She pounced and tackled Kagura outside of the building. No one could see what was happening. All they could hear was Kagura screaming and begging then, nothing.

Yumia walked back in covered in blood.

''Yumia! You have to calm down! NOW!'' Kagome screamed.

''Yumia please! This isn't you!'' Sango yelled. Yumia growled and looked at Izayoi, unconscious in the corner. She smirked and stalked towards her, ready to eat her.

''MOM!'' Inuyasha shouted. Inutashio snarled. Kagome struggled against the cuffs until she broke free. She ran as fast as she could and stood infront of Izayoi.

''Yumia you know this isn't you. You never wanted to be like this! You just have to remember that and calm down!'' Yumia's eyes clenched shut. She snarled and growled, trying to take control of her body. Her eyes shot open and she clawed at Kagome. Ripping a huge gash into her chest. Kagome screamed in pain.

Inuyasha snarled and struggled until he got out of his cuffs and ran to Kagome. Inutashio followed him to Izayoi.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he broke out of his cuffs. He grabbed Yumia from behind and sunk his fangs into her neck. Yumia gasped and whimpered in pain and pleasure.

Her eyes turned green, her hair shortened and went back to it's pale pink, and her fangs and claws shrunk.

Yumia looked around and looked at all the blood she was covered in. She couldn't remember anything.

''Did I do this?''

''No.'' Kagome stated. Yumia looked at Kagome and tears gathered in her eyes. She sunk down to the ground in anguish.

''_Forgive me.''_

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS. THEY KEEP ME GOING.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER SIX-FUN ALL AROUND**

Yumia hadn't moved from that spot on the window sill for the past two days. She wasn't answering Sesshomaru's calls and she was betting at any moment he would storm into the house. Kagome seems to be beating him to it.

''We need to talk babe.''

''No thank you,'' Yumia stared back out the window watching everything.

''It's cute that you think you have a choice. You have got to get up Yumi. You need to eat and you definitely need milk ASAP. Those demons were trying to attack you and they were most definitely going to kill all of us. You did nothing wrong,'' Kagome sat down infront of Yumi. Yumia looked at Kagome.

''Nothing wrong? I almost _killed _Inuyasha's mother.''

''But you didn't. You keep missing that important fact! Now take this,'' Kagome handed her a carton of milk. Yumia slapped it out of her hand.

''The fact is, if Sesshomaru hadn't marked me when he did, Izayoi would be dead and her skin would be between _my _teeth!'' Kagome gave her a cold stare and they both looked down and watched the milk leak out of the carton. Yumia looked at Kagome with pain in her eyes.

''I don't want to be like this,'' She whimpered. Kagome eyes softened and she held Yumi in her arms.

''I know sweetie.''

''Izayoi probably hates me or she's terrified of me. I know Inuyasha and Inutashio certainly hate me. Why don't you? You haven't healed yet,'' Yumia stared at Kagome's chest with pain.

''Focus Yumi. Look at me. You need to head over to the Takahashi's alright? They want to see you and if you don't go now Sesshomaru will just come take you,'' Kagome pulled her up and pushed her into her room to get ready.

Kagome looked down at her chest and knew what she had to do. She didn't want Yumi to have to look at it for the next few weeks so she made a phone call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Are you going to be okay by yourself?'' Yumia asked.

''I won't be by myself,'' Kagome answered. Yumi looked at her in question and opened the front door to leave. She was greeted by Inuyasha.

''Hey Yumia,'' He greeted with a smile and smiled brighter when he saw Kagome.

''Inuyasha I am so-'' ''No worries. When I go full demon I can't control it either. The important thing is that everyone is fine.'' Yumia smiled slightly and nodded. She kissed Kagome's cheek and walked out of the door.

''So what was it that you needed me for?'' Inuyasha questioned. Kagome blushed and cleared her throat to try and get rid of her nervousness.

She slowly pulled her tshirt over her head and unhooked her bra. Inuyasha didn't move a muscle as he watched her. Not willing to take the chance that he was dreaming.

''I need you to you know..heal me,'' Kagome had never been so red in her life. Inuyasha had to pinch himself.

''You want me to..heal you, heal you?'' He gulped. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked over her body. The cold air was beginning to effect Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to turn red.

He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed Kagome into the wall and pinned her arms above her head.

Kagome gasped and whimpered when Inuyasha's tongue darted out to lick her cleavage. Inuyasha dropped her hands and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Kagome's hands busied themselves in his hair and down to his neck. Inuyasha took one of her perk little nipples into his mouth and sucked on it greedily. Kagome's eyes widnened and she grabbed into his hair.

''_Inuyasha!_'' Inuyasha's eyes got redder and his claws and fangs sharpened. He grinded his already rock hard erection into her too thin shorts. Kagome gasped as he pulled her panties down with her shorts. Inuyasha took the opportunity to slip a finger into her. Kagome's eyes widened and she sunk her nails into his shoulders. Inuyasha growled and slipped in another finger and thrust them into her at a furious speed.

''_So __**fucking **__wet!'' _He sunk his fangs into her shoulder.Kagome couldn't hold it anymore._ ''Oh god Inuyasha!'' _Inuyasha snarled and panted as he stared into her eyes. Kagome panted as he let her down and handed her, her shirt and shorts.

''You're healed. I'm really sorry Kagome,'' Inuyasha didn't look at her and went out the door. Kagome sank down to the floor trying to catch her breath.

_What the hell just happened?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You did _what_?'' Miroku questioned and stuck a finger into his ear to make sure they were working.

''She fucking hates me. I hate me. She's probably telling her friends how much of an asshole I am.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''He did _what_?'' Sango questioned with a look of disbelief and amusement.

''You heard. Please don't make me say it again,'' Kagome sighed. Her face was still red and her legs were tingly all over.

''Do you want us to kill him?'' Yumia asked with uncertainty.

''I liked it. I want more of him. Does that make me a slut?'' Kagome stared at her friends.

''Of course not. You like him. Now all you have to do is tell him,'' Yumia smirked.

''He's gonna think I am so desperate,'' Kagome groaned.

''I imagine he'll be thrilled seeing as how he marked you,'' Yumi grinned. Kagome's eyes widened. She pulled her shirt over and she saw two punture marks.

''He marked me? That's so _sweet_.'' Yumia shook her head.

''You are so weird.'' Kagome glared.

''What happened with you and Sesshomaru? Huh?'' Yumia's cheeks turned an unnoticeable shade of pink.

''Nothing. You know us, we always argue. Nothing's changed.''

''You guys are so lame,'' Kagome left the table. Sango grinned at Yumia and left. Yumi smiled and let her thoughts drift back to this morning.

_Sesshomaru growled against Yumia's skin and she arched into his mouth and he-_

''AH! Don't even think about it Yumia Hollingsworth! Never happened. Ever! Gosh I need some milk,'' Yumia pouted.

**O.O THAT WAS MY FIRST SEXUAL EXPERIENCE AND I FEEL WEIRD ABOUT IT. DOES IT SHOW HOW INEXPERIENCED I AM? ANYWAY...TA-DA! WHAT'D YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
